Nouvelle espèce à Mystic Falls
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Klaus fait une découverte plutôt fascinante lors d'un simple voyage. Désolé, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés. :/


Hello à tous ! Voici un crossover qui peut sembler étrange. ^^

Je tiens à préciser que il se situerait à la fin de la saison 4 de Vampire diaries, que Phillip n'a jamais été prisonnier des pirates et que donc il n'a jamais connu Syrena. ( qui s'appellera donc autrement )

**SPOILERS SAISON 5 TVD.**

* * *

L'eau. Quel élément magnifique et triste à la fois. Plus jeune, la brunette avait vu bien des marins plonger dans l'eau afin de rejoindre des femmes qu'ils pensaient aimer qu'ils étaient en réalité victime du terrible charme des sirènes. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait vu ses soeurs dévorer ces malheureux hommes. Bien entendu la sirène l'avait fait, elle aussi, mais seulement par nécessité et elle faisait en sorte que ses victimes ne souffrent pas. Si il y avait bien une chose que la pauvre sirène détestait, c'était ôter la vie. La jeune fille poussa un long soupire tout en posant ses bras fins sur un rocher afin de se propulser sur celui-ci. Une fois confortablement assise, sa queue pendant toujours dans l'eau, la petite brune se mit à penser. Elle n'était allé qu'une fois sur la terre ferme et elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, bien que cela ait eut lieu il y a plus de 300 ans. D'affreux pirates l'avaient capturer et torturer pour qu'elle verse une larme. Tout ça pour la Fontaine de Jouvence qui n'avait pas vraiment servit au final. La sirène frissonna légèrement en pensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas. Elle serait morte brûlée au soleil si une de ses soeurs ne l'avait pas sauvé. Dès lors, la brune s'était promise de ne plus jamais faire confiance aux humains, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de compatir à leur sort. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre des bruits de pas, pourtant personne ne venait ici en général. Inquiète, elle sauta du rocher et cacha tout son corps derrière celui-ci. Elle repéra alors un homme, seul, qui marchait le long de la plage en faisant les cents pas. Il fut assez vite rejoint par une jeune femme rousse qui semblait complètement ailleurs. D'un seul coups, l'homme sauta au cou de la pauvre femme et planta ses crocs dans sa chair en aspirant son sang. La belle sirène poussa un petit cri avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, regrettant sa réaction. L'inconnu se retourna lentement et regarda longuement la mer d'un air assez suspicieux. Apeurée, la brunette resta figée contre le rocher tout en enfouissant tout son corps dans l'eau et plaquant sa longue queue contre l'énorme pierre. Alors qu'elle tremblotait, il lui sembla voir un reflet sur l'eau. Haletante, elle leva les yeux et vit l'homme debout sur le rocher. Elle poussa un cri inhumain, ce qui fit grimacer l'homme. Elle en profita pour tenter de s'échapper mais l'inconnu fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par les cheveux la sortant de l'eau.

Klaus attendait patiemment sa prochaine victime. Il savait qu'elle allait arriver car il l'avait hypnotisé la veille. Et quoi de mieux qu'une vieille plage déserte afin d'assouvir sa soif ? Un petit rictus se forma sur les lèvres de l'Originel en apercevant l'humaine. A une vitesse folle, il se jeta sur elle et planta ses crocs dans sa jugulaire. Alors qu'il savourait le doux liquide avec plaisir il entendit un cri. Faible, certes, mais son ouïe vampirique ne saurait le trahir. Il poussa un petit grognement agacé avant de parcourir la mer des yeux. Rien. Le vampire arqua un sourcil. Il était sûr de lui, quelqu'un était là. Enfin, son regard se posa sur un imposant rocher. Un éclair de malveillance brilla dans ses yeux bleus tandis qu'il employait sa vitesse d'hybride et sautait sur le roc. Une petite tête était visible désormais. Il secoua la tête, ce serait sa prochaine victime. Savourant d'avance cet inattendu repas Klaus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il empoigna ensuite les cheveux de la pauvre fille et la tira avec force. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que là où aurait dut se trouver une paire de jambes, se trouvait une magnifique queue de poisson. Désemparé, l'Originel lâcha sa prise tandis que la jeune fille haletante se retournait. Klaus en profita pour observer ce curieux phénomène, mais bien vite il se retrouva hypnotisé par les yeux de la jeune inconnue. Il finit par secouer brutalement la tête, rompant le charme naturel de la sirène.

"Qui es-tu ? demanda le vampire en scrutant l'étrange femme."

Voyant que celle-ci se contentait de lui lancer un regard méprisant Klaus soupira. Il attrapa fermement la gorge de l'insolente et la serra avec force, la faisant suffoquée.

" Je devrais plutôt dire, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Une sirène, ça se voit non ?! " répliqua la brune en posant ses mains sur celle du vampire afin d'essayer de se dégager.

En mille années de vie jamais Klaus n'avait cru à l'existence de ce peuple marin et voilà qu'il se trouvait face à une des leurs.

" Et comment t'appelles-tu petite sirène ?

- Sara." répliqua sèchement la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir au vampire.

Ce phénomène se devait d'être exploité. Il desserra légèrement sa prise sur le cou meurtrie de la jeune file, la laissant prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

" Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi ou bien je tuerai toutes tes soeurs, leur arrachant une à une chacune de leurs belles écailles", hasarda Klaus en haussant les épaules, après tout cette Sara ne devait pas être la seule de son espèce. En voyant l'air hésitant de la jeune fille, Klaus roula des yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment regagner Mystic Falls avec une sirène sur le dos mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette découverte. Il finit par la soulever et regagna à vitesse vampirique la plage, la jetant tel un simple déchet contre le sable brûlant. Haletante, la pauvre fille essaya de regagner l'eau en rampant. Amusé, Klaus la regardait faire, prêt à intervenir si jamais elle arrivait à atteindre la mer. Il voulait voir comment réagissait la sirène hors de l'eau. C'est alors qu'à son plus grand étonnement la queue orangée de la brunette se métamorphosa en une paire de jambes. Sara plia toute de suite ses jambes et cacha sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de cacher con corps nu. Klaus roula des yeux avant de retirer sa veste et de la lancer sur la jeune fille qui l'enfila ensuite sans un mot. Klaus la regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

" Maintenant tu te lèves et tu me suis ou je viderai tes amies de leur sang.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayez si cela vous amuse, le sang des sirènes est un venin pour les autres espèces, répliqua la jeune fille en restant au sol, néanmoins je ne risquerai jamais la vie de mes soeurs.

- Content de l'apprendre,ça me sera utile. Lève toi maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura la brune en se rappelant de son expérience avec les pirates.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Klaus arqua un sourcil, de moins en moins patient.

- Je ne me suis jamais servie de mes jambes, je ne sais pas vraiment marcher."

L'Originel passa une main désespérée sur son visage avant de prendre la sirène, ou humaine, par la taille et la déposa sur son épaule s'attirant la fureur et l'indignation de celle-ci.

Mais Klaus n'en n'avait que faire. Il regagna sa voiture à vitesse vampirique et y déposa sa captive avant de démarrer, le sourire aux lèvres. Après de longues minutes de silence froid, la voix cristalline de la sirène se fit de nouveau entendre.

" Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en regardant à travers la vitre de la voiture.

- Mystic Falls, répondit simplement Klaus avec un sourire qui fit frémir de peur la pauvre Sara.

* * *

Premier chapitre de cette future courte fiction terminée. :)


End file.
